5.Staffel Glee - frei erfunden
Die 5 Staffel Glee Folge 1: Mr. Schuester ist der Verzweiflung nahe; es lassen sich einfach keine neuen Talente für den Glee Club finden! Gerade als er das Vorsingen abbrechen will, bittet ihn die ehrgeizige Samantha um eine Chance. Mr. Schuester gibt sie ihr, und ist gleich vom Talent der 13 – jährigen überzeugt. Doch der Rest des Glee Clubs zeigt sich als eher skeptisch; vor allem der charmante Harry, ebenfalls ein Neuzugang, ist unüberzeugt.. Folge 2: Rachel kann sich vor Angeboten am Broadway kaum noch retten. Dennoch ist sie unentschlossen, ob sie auch bei allem zusagen soll. Kurt spricht ihr Mut zu, was Rachel hilft. Derweil sucht Brittany verzweifelt Santana, die offenbar wie vom Erdboden verschluckt worden ist. Sie bittet den Glee Club, ihr bei der Suche zu helfen.... Folge 3: Harry ist immer noch skeptisch gegenüber Samantha (genannt Sam), und will nicht zugeben, dass sie mehr Talent hat als er. Er organisiert ein Wettsingen in der Aula, dass Sam gewinnt. Von nun an ist er noch gemeiner zu Sam, die sich davon jedoch nicht beeindrucken lässt. Der Glee Club versucht immer noch, Brittany bei der Suche nach Santana zu helfen, und tatsächlich sind sie bald erfolgreich. Nur hat Santana sich komplett verändert... Folge 4: Rachel sehnt sich nach Finn, und Kurt nach seinem Vater. Sie beschließen, die beiden in Lima zu besuchen. Auch ihre alten Freunde sehen sie wieder. Sie beschließen, einen Song zusammen in der Aula zu singen, für Mr. Schuester. Der neue Glee Club beobachtet sie dabei, und als die Ex – Mitglieder „die neuen“ bemerken, singen sie den Song gemeinsam zu Ende. Folge 5: Weil Harry in Englisch sehr schlecht ist, muss Sam ihm Nachhilfe geben, wovon sie natürlich gar nicht begeistert ist. Doch auf dem Weg zu dem Center, wo Sam ihn unterrichten will, bleiben die beiden im Aufzug stecken. Dabei sprechen sie sich aus, und Harry erzählt, dass er nur eifersüchtig auf Sams Talent war. Er entschuldigt sich bei Sam, und zwischen den beiden entsteht so etwas wie Freundschaft.Man merkt, dass Harry sogar angefangen hat, Sam zu mögen. Marley und Jack hingegen reden immer noch nicht miteinander, und Jessica glaubt, sie müsse den Streit zwischen den beiden schlichten – mit fatalen Folgen... Folge 6: Rachel und Kurt, wieder zurück in New York, sehnen sich immer noch sehr nach ihren Freunden. Schweren Herzens beschließt Rachel, nach ihrem Studium eine Zeit lang wieder nach Lima zu gehen. Kurt ist entsetzt, schließlich war es immer Rachels größter Traum, in New York zu leben. Doch auch er merkt, wie sehr er seinen Vater vermisst. Dennoch rät er Rachel von überstürzten Entscheidungen ab. Folge 7: Obwohl sich seine Englischleistungen deutlich verbessert haben, bittet Harry erneut Sam um weitere Nachhilfestunden. Verwundert sagt sie zu. Marley und Jack haben sich wieder vertragen, und knutschen sehr zu Kittys Ärger bei jeder Gelegenheit. Das passt auch Mr. Schuester nicht, da er volle Konzentration für die Sectionals fordert, da die neuen Mitglieder auf diesem Gebiet noch keinerlei Erfahrung haben. Folge 8: Santana erfährt, dass sie für einen Blockbuster gebucht wurde. Für den Dreh müsste sie aber für ein halbes Jahr nach Europa – ohne Brittany. Diese rät Santana, die einmalige Chance zu nutzen. Dennoch fürchtet Santana, sie könnte ihre Freundin verlieren. Brittany singt ihr einen Song, um Santana zu überreden, und hat damit Erfolg. Folge 9: Die Sectionals stehen an. Die neuen Mitglieder, Sam, Harry, Mageret, Luisa, Toni, Jessica und Nathan sollen jede freie Sekunde zum üben nutzen. Kurz darauf bricht jedoch Mageret wegen zu viel Stress zusammen. Zur selben Zeit fühlt sich auf einmal Harry zu Sam hingezogen; was ihn sehr beunruhigt. Er vertraut sich Jack an, weil der „mehr Erfahrung“ habe, und dieser sagt ihm, Harry wäre in Sam verliebt. Weil Harry dies aber nicht glauben will, geht er Sam aus dem Weg, in der Hoffnung, dann hätte er keine Gefühle mehr für sie... Folge 10: Rachel ruft Finn an, aber er geht nicht an sein Handy wie sonst. Beunruhigt ruft sie seinen Chef an, der ihr erzählt, Finn sei nun in einem Kriegsland stationiert. Rachel erleidet einen Nervenzusammenbruch, und macht sich ständig Sorgen um Finn, weswegen sich wiederum Kurt Sorgen um Rachel macht. Folge 11: Toni und Luisa kommen sich näher, zwischen Mageret und Nathan läuft was und alle Glee Club Mitglieder sind voll und ganz in Valentinstagsstimmung. Harry nimmt sich vor, Sam nach einem Date zu fragen, aber das selbe Ziel hat Sams bester Freund James, der ebenfalls in Sam verliebt ist. Die beiden liefern sich ein Battle, in das schlussendlich Marley, Kitty, Jack und Joe platzen, die einen Song für den Glee Glub einstudieren wollen. Folge 12: Mercedes hat die Nase voll davon, immer nur im Background zu singen, und macht sich an ihre Solokarriere. Doch so richtig will´s nicht klappen. In dieser Zeit beschließt Quinn, Kyle, dem Assistenten eines Professors auf der Yale, eine Chance zu geben. Rachel versucht unterdessen, ein Benefizkonzert für jene zu organisieren, die eine Familienmitglied, dass als Soldat im Krieg ist, haben. Einziges Hindernis: dafür benötigt sie ein Startkapital von 2000 Euro... Folge 13: Joe plant, auf eine katholische Universität zu gehen. Stolz zeigt er allen Mitgliedern des Glee Clubs seine zukünftige Universität. Sam und Luisa forschen jedoch ein wenig nach, und stellen schockiert fest, dass diese Universität in Wahrheit gar keine katholische, sondern eine islamistische ist. Sie warnen Joe, der ebenfalls entsetzt ist. Derweil versucht Harry seine Gefühle vor Sam geheim zu halten, was ihm mehr oder weniger misslingt. Folge 14: Quinn und Kyle kommen sich immer näher, doch Quinn fürchtet imme noch, Kyle könnte denken, sie möge ihn bloß, weil er ihr einen Vorteil verschaffen könnte. Rachel findet heraus, dass Finn bei einem Angriff verletzt wurde, und fleht ihn an, zurück zu kommen. Finn aber antwortet, er müsse seinen Vater ehren. Daraufhin wird Rachel wütend, und wirft ihm vor, es ginge ihm immer nur darum, seinen Vater zu ehren, nie um sein eigenes Wohl. Folge 15: Die New Directions bereiten sich auf die Regionals vor. Als Harry Sam nach einem Date fragt, verneint sie, denn sie glaubt, er würde sie nur verarschen, weil sie ihn sagen hörte, er könnte jedes Mädchen haben. Toni will, dass Luisa sich endlich zu ihm bekennt, und ihre Beziehung öffentlich macht. Als Luisa sich trotzdem weigert, stellt Toni sie vor die Wahl; entweder sie steht zu ihrer Beziehung, oder er ist nicht mehr ihr Freund. Folge 16: Zwischen Finn und Rachel herrscht Funkstille. Weil er wieder nicht an sein Handy geht, macht sich Rachel Vorwürfe. Quinn und Kyle haben sich endlich geküsst, und Mercedes hat ihre erste Solo CD auf den Markt gebracht. Als die Verkaufszahlen eher niedrig ausfallen, heult sie sich bei Kurt aus. Dieser ermutigt sie, dass alle ehemaligen Glee Club Mitglieder ganz sicher ihre CD kaufen. Dadurch gestärkt gibt Mercedes ein Konzert, wird jedoch ausgebuht. Folge 17: Sam gibt eine Geburtstagsparty, und lädt alle aus dem Glee Club ein – mit Ausnahme von Harry. Dieser fragt Sam, was sie gegen ihn hat. Sie antwortet, dass wisse er selber. Luisa erzählt derweil Toni, warum sie ihre Beziehung nicht öffentlich machen will. Die Geburtstagsfeier von Sam findet im Breadstix statt, wo Harry sich einschleicht. Folge18: Santana hat ihren Film abgedreht. Brittany und der Glee Club organisieren eine Willkommen – zurück Party. Zur selben Zeit hat Mike seinen ersten Auftritt als Tänzer. Mr. Schuester gibt bekannt, dass er und Ms. Pillsburry heiraten werden, nach den Nationals. Um alle ehemaligen und jetzigen Glee Club Mitglieder dabei zu haben, muss er sie erst mal finden... Folge 19: Der Abschlussball naht. Toni und Luisa, Mageret und Nathan und alle Paare des Glee Clubs gehen miteinander hin. Das Thema des Abschlussballs: Luftballonparty. Sowohl James als auch Harry wollen mit Sam gehen, doch Sam entscheidet sich für James, weil sie immer noch böse auf Harry ist. Die Glee Club Mitglieder dürfen wieder auf dem Abschlussball singen. Sam wird mittendrin von einem geheimnisvollem Maskiertem geküsst. Folge 20: Die Nationals stehen an. Sam soll als talentierteste Sängerin ein Solo singen. Sie ist aber sehr nervös, und um sie zu beruhigen, engagiert Mr. Schuester Rachel, damit diese Sam ihre Begabung klarmacht. Folge 21: Die New Directions feiern nicht nur die gewonnenen Nationals, sondern auch die Hochzeit von Mr. Schuester. Auch alle ehemaligen Glee Club Mitglieder reisen an, um die Hochzeit gebührend zu feiern. Doch alles läuft schief; das Brautkleid von Emma wird nicht geliefert, die Location ist nicht verfügbar, und Will wird krank. Folge 22: Sam bekommt ein Angebot, auf eine Gesangsschule in New York zu gehen. Schweren Herzens nimmt sie an. Harry bittet sie, ihm zuzuhören, und tatsächlich gibt sie ihm eine Chance. Sam verabschiedet sich mit einem Song vom Glee Club, und bekommt von Harry einen Abschiedskuss. Der Glee Blub verabschiedet auch all die Mitglieder, die ihren Abschluss machen, und singen ihnen zu Ehren einen Song. Das hier wurde am 12. 9.2012 erstellt. Damals hatte ich noch keine Ahnung, wie es in der vierten Staffel ausgehen würde. Also seit mir bitte nicht böse, wenn manche Dinge nicht übereinstimmen! Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Romanze